


The ABC of Thorin and Thranduil

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABC Drabbles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, Some are happy, Some are sad, general drabbles, some RichLee, there is some smut as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short and long drabbles featuring Thorin and Thranduil and the people in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABC of Thorin and Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, it has come to my attention that some of my works had been taken down without my authorization and upload for downloading as e-books, mobi, odf, etc and they're charging for some of them. I just want to make clear only AO3 and my personal blog have the full rights of my work, I know this is a fanfiction and that in theory we're using characters and places that don't belong to me, however, the ideas in the story, the plot and other intellectual work is mine and is part of my fellow fanfic writers. Thank you for your consideration.

 

**A is for Ancient**

The first time they met Thorin got the see the ages of the world in those blue eyes, gleaming like the stars in the sky telling stories of how Thranduil’s world was made and, little by little, it was destroyed. It wasn’t until he found himself looking deep into those blue eyes that Thorin understood, for the very first time, Thranduil felt young again.

 

**B is for Blood**

Thranduil was not stranger to mortality and dead. He had experienced them before. However, right now he could not deal with the sight of an unconscious Thorin bleeding through his several wounds while he tried to hold onto the biggest one. Thranduil was not ready to deal with Thorin’s mortality, the Elven-king felt his heart break at the sight of a broken smile and blood, so much blood pouring out of those lips he had kissed moments before the battle. 

"Don’t die…" Thranduil whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks, sobbing when the healer’s face fell and he could not feel the faint beats of Thorin’s heart.

 

**C is for Curiosity**

Thranduil tilted his head, his blue eyes gleaming strangely while his index finger traced the length of the dwarf’s erection. Thorin gasped bucking his hips trying to feel more than a single finger. The Elven-King turned his head to see Thorin wide-eye, flustered trying to free his hands and legs from the tight hold of the rope holding him to the King’s bed.

"How does it feel?" Thranduil asked and Thorin shot him an incredulous look when the elf repeated his previous touch, this time he used a nail to scratch from the cock head down to the base. 

Thorin couldn’t help the deep moan leaving his lips, and Thranduil furrowed his brows repeating his question moments before repeating his actions. The Elven-King’s question would go unanswered until Thorin took his turn to tie the elf to the bed.  

 

**D is for Dinosaur**

Thorin couldn’t understand how he got drag into this. 

He was a full grown man, with a successful business and could get whoever he wanted. The thing was he had only eyes for the blond-haired man talking with the rest of the teachers at the moment, Thorin glanced at the man’s son who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Legolas said quite demanding crossing his arms and looking very much like his father at the moment.

Thorin was very tempted to roll his eyes, but he contained himself. He was, after all, an adult. The man put the silvery box from the bag and handed it to Legolas, for a moment Thorin softened watching the look of pure glee in the kid. Legolas grabbed the box containing a set of dinosaur figures from the Jurassic Park series. 

"Thank you, Mr.Oakenshield." Legolas said politely.

"Well?" Thorin said in the same manner Legolas had done so moments ago, the kid nodded leaning in.

"Daddy likes chocolate and books and he says you’re hand-some for an Oakenshield and I think he will be happy if you invited him to see the new dinosaur movie." Legolas spoke with big words, as if he had been taught from an early age how to use them, the kid glanced hopefully at Thorin who was tempted to roll his eyes again.

"You just want me to take you and your father on our first official date, don’t you?" Thorin asked and Legolas nodded hugging the gift Thorin brought.

"Yes, because uncle Elrond told me I should protect my daddy’s virtue." Legolas commented quite seriously though his face was marked by confusion.

Thorin chuckled nodding, “Very well, I think is fair, young Legolas.”

Legolas nodded again because it was a fair deal. Thorin tilted his head to see Thranduil was looking back at them, the man smiled softly quite shyly and Thorin felt his heart speed up at the sight. Thorin glanced at Legolas who was eyeing his gift, the man leaned in ready to tell a secret Legolas was suddenly eager to hear.

"So, you think I can kiss your dad in this date?" Thorin inquired with a serious semblance, Legolas made a face crunching up his nose.

"I dunno. You want to?" The boy finally asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Thorin commented smiling softly when Legolas seemed to contemplate this.

"Very well, but…" And here was when it usually got tricky, Thorin was ready for the blow and Legolas was pretty much shy all of a sudden. "Can you…can you take me to the Museum tomorrow? There will be dinosaurs and lots of activities but daddy can’t take me…"

Thorin stared deeply into Legolas eyes, “Of course, I will take you gladly, even if I don’t get to kiss your dad.”

Legolas face lighted up and soon Thorin found himself with a bundle of energy hugging him tightly. The man softened hugging Legolas back and picking him up for the floor. When he turned, Thranduil was watching them again and Thorin knew he would do everything for this unexpected family he had found.

 

**E is for Ecstasy**

Thorin got his revenge.

Thranduil could feel everything Thorin was doing to him. His eyes had been blindfolded, his arms and legs had been tied and he was sprawled on the dwarf’s bed while Thorin nibbled at the naked skin expose for his pleasure. Thranduil moaned whenever Thorin paid special attention to his neck or his collarbone, soon the Dwarven-King discovered Thranduil was specially sensitive on his neck, and that he loved the feeling of Thorin’s nail scratching his naked torso.

Thorin smiled when the Elven-king, usually composed and regal, arched his back bucking his hips in the air, wantonly while his mouth opened in pure ecstasy just as Thorin wrapped his warm mouth around the leaking erection of the elf and his index and middle finger penetrated the tight hole of the elf. Thranduil breathed hard, his lips quivering and his mouth trembling. With his eyes covered all Thranduil could do was  _feel,_ nothing else could be done as Thorin worked his mouth and fingers with a sudden expertise Thranduil didn’t remember.

Suddenly everything stopped, Thranduil tensed tilting his head in sudden panic.

"Thorin,  _please…”_ Thranduil hated begging but he needed for Thorin to keep doing what he was doing. The Elven-King trusted his hips upwards again, this time he could hear the voice of Thorin right beside his ear, a clever hand wrapping around his erection just as Thorin whispered teasingly.

"Tell me, Elven-King, how does it feel?" Thorin smirked enjoying how undone Thranduil looked, for a second Thorin entertained the idea to keep torturing his lover but; he was not like Thranduil, he was not patient thus he just took what he wanted and what Thranduil was begging him to take.

 

**F is for Fate**

There is something familiar about him.

He knows that smile, that bashful smile he shoots his way sometimes. He knows those dark eyes, always gleaming with emotions warm and tender whenever they are looking at him. He knows those arms and fingers, always capable of holding him tight, of caressing his heated skin or loving him like no one else can.

He know that skin, those features, he knows him. Even before their first meeting, Lee knows who he is and yet, he can’t remember him. Only the him that is not resting on his back, deeply asleep after another night of passion. Lee glances at the man resting beside him, their legs somewhat intertwine, Lee’s fingers caressing the skin of his lover.

Sometimes, when they are like this Lee remembers. He can see glimpses of a beard and gold and silver and blue, he can smell the fires of forges and see the deepest darkness of a mountain.  Sometimes he can see the deadly wound of a sword on the mark Richard has on his chest.

_A birth mark_

He has said to Lee after their first night together _._ But Lee knows, he can see the sword there making the blood pour from the wound while the life leaves Richard’s eyes….only…that’s not the name that comes to Lee’s mind. 

Lee shakes his head taking his hand away from the mark before looking up into Richard’s face. He is still deeply asleep, Lee wonders if somehow, deep inside his dreams, Richard can remember his name their names from before.

The man sighs snuggling closer.

It does not matter.

Not as long as they are together.

 

**G is for Growing up**

Thorin watched from a distance.

He never thought raising a child that was not your own was so easy but, raising Legolas alongside Thranduil had been a complete adventure. He still remembered how hard it was for him to get Legolas to even speak to him but, as soon as the elfling did, the both of them were inseparable. 

Legolas would go to Thorin whenever he wanted to make some mischief and Thorin was always ready to help him out in whatever form he could. If he were to be honest, Thorin never thought he would fall in love with the child the way he fell in love with Thranduil.

They were family.

Legolas turned around to see Thorin, his face broke into a content smile and Thorin realized just how alike where Thranduil and his son. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest, Thorin chuckled when Legolas made a face and rolled his eyes and the dwarf felt a pair of lips on his neck, moving slowly but surely until he found himself kissing Thranduil.

"He loves his gift." Thranduil whispered against his lips and Thorin smiled.

"I’m glad he does, you told me this is an important date for you elves."

"It is." Thranduil nodded turning to see Legolas playing around with his new weapons, the white horse waiting patiently while Fili and Kili rolled their eyes pressing Legolas to stop fooling around.

Thorin chuckled glancing at Thranduil who was smiling softly while looking at his son; Thorin never thought he would be so happy raising someone else’s son but, as time passed by and as he saw Legolas grown up he realized he wasn’t raising someone else’s son, he was rising his own son.

 

**H is for Home**

He hated the noise coming from the city.

He hated the artificial lights coming onto him from everywhere during the nights, covering the stars in the sky. He hated the smell of decadence and polluted air surrounding him whenever he walked downtown or stepped out of his car. 

He hated driving down the streets and roads filled with cars and noise and people screaming and showing just how unhappy they were with their lives. 

He hated coming to this place everyday but, he hated it even more he drove all through the city to just and try to reach  _him._ He hated how much he needed him, how warm he felt whenever they were closed, how he longed for his hands on him, those lips mapping out his skin, every curve and every edge of his body. 

He turned off the engine of his car, his eyes lifting up to see him standing at the door of his cottage. He wore the same smug smirk, his blue eyes gleaming amusedly while he approached his car.

Thranduil Oropherion hated how much he loved this man.

"You’re late." His voice was deep and commanding, it was soothing and enchanting. 

"There was a lot off traffic, Thorin." He replied glaring at the man who wore the same satisfied smirk he usually got whenever Thranduil came. "You can’t expect me to be here as soon as I leave work."

Thorin nodded graciously, he stretched his hand and Thranduil took it without a single moment of hesitation. Soon Thranduil found himself pinned to the side of his car with Thorin pressing his body against his. Thranduil gasped, his arms wrapping around the other man he had fallen in love the moment they met.

Thorin smiled and Thranduil sighed in relief before closing the gap between them, kissing the man under the star-filled sky with his heart warming up and giving in the soft caress coming from Thorin.

Thranduil was still trying to figure out why he felt so safe, so complete whenever he was with Thorin. He kissed the man with passion demanding fulfillment, and the man complied happily. 

Right there and then, under the night sky and with Thorin kissing down his jaw to his neck, Thorin’s thigh brushing against his crotch, Thranduil knew he was home because this was where his heart would always be.

Not as long as they can keep with their meetings all through time and space.

 

**I is for Intimacy**

He had never lived with someone before.

Ever since he was a teenager he had done things on his own, living alone in the big house where his father would never be. As he grew up and got his own place he realized his life was destined to be a solitary and seclude momentum in time. Even when he picked someone up at bars or clubs he would usually drag them to a motel room or to their places. Never to his home.

They met at a Cafe just around the corner of his home. 

It was raining, it was cold and he just wished to read and drink some warm coffee while enjoying his reading. They hadn’t spoken that first time, but he had been captivate by the dark-haired man with deep, blue eyes and bashful smile. He felt something inside him stir with emotion but, as soon as it appeared he shut t down. 

They spoke the second time they met on the same place, with the same weather. This time the dark-haired man asked if he could share the table with him. Looking around, Thranduil shrugged and continued his reading. 

He never imagined this would turn into an habit. 

He never imagined, one day, he would drag the man into his home while kissing him roughly with need and passion, that he would cling to him while the man took their clothes away and threw him to his bed. Thranduil never imagined he would enjoy the feeling of having someone deep inside him, thrusting with ardor while tearing moans of pleasure out of him. 

Thranduil never imagined himself cuddling closer to anyone, he would usually finish and leave not caring too look back at who he had bedded this time around. But, with this man it was different. 

Thranduil sighed when the man chuckled kissing his forehead, those clever finger of his were putting him closer, caressing his heated skin while they remained intertwined on his bed.

Never before had Thranduil waited so long to be with someone. Never before Thranduil had waited or even played with the idea of taking a stranger to his home.

But Thorin was not stranger.

And Thranduil no longer need to be alone.

 

**J is for Joy**

He didn’t have a happy childhood.

In fact, he didn’t have a nice life. 

At least, not until he met Thorin and his nephews. 

He wasn’t anyone important, just a librarian working around in the most seclude and old libraries around the city. He didn’t have many friends, or money or much of anything. The only thing of value he had was his beauty and, for a man like him it was a cursed. 

He never thought a man like Thorin could be so gentle or kind.

He was wary of him but not of his nephews. Two young twins that ran around the bookstore after having gotten lost on a rainy day. 

Thranduil liked to think this was the Valar’s answer to the injustices commit against his life. 

It took Thorin almost a year from Thranduil to stop being so wary of him. 

It took the man another year and the help of his five-year-old nephews to get Thranduil out on a date and their first kiss.

Thranduil couldn’t understand why Thorin had been so insistent when he had been a complete prick with him. When he had been cold and harsh and rude and had screamed at the man how much he hated him.

Thranduil couldn’t understand why Thorin remained, patiently even when Thranduil fought with all his will-power to get away from him.

But he was glad Thorin persist.

He was glad Thorin didn’t give up on him even Though Thranduil had given up on himself a long time ago.

Now, with Kili and Fili jumping around them in happiness and Thorin smiling that bright smile of his while placing the silver ring on Thranduil’s finger, the blond man was thankful by Thorin’s insistence. 

Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat, his body tingling and his mind filled with delight as Thorin closed the gap between them with promises of keep working his charm on him, with promises of always and forever and happiness.

With promises that life could get better.

 

**K is for Kamasutra**

**_1\. Missionary_ **

The first time he received the message his class had just finished and he was picking up his stuff. His mobile vibrated, he put it out furrowing his brow while opening the message coming from Elrond.

He almost dropped the mobile, he did dropped his books and his favorite pen.

He was pretty sure  he was blushing a thousand shades of red as he saw two men having sex quite ardently in the form of a gif. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he saw a porn gif, much less a gay porn gif. What had him highly aroused and pretty much flustered was the fact Elrond had Photoshop-ed his face on the bottom guy while placing his Foreign Policy Professor’s face on the top guy.  

This was the last time Thranduil told Elrond about his crush on said Professor. Thranduil really wanted to take his eyes off of the gift but…well, he did have a crush on the man and this had been one of his many fantasies…

"Are you quite all right, Mr.Greenwood?" Thranduil lifted his face from his phone to see his Professor, Thorin Oakenshield quirking a brow at him with a hint of concern on his eyes. "You look quite flustered, and you drop this."

The man, just a few years older than him, handed him the books and the pen he had dropped while still gauging at him to see if there was something wrong. Thranduil felt his throat dried at the sight, his stomach dropping at just how warm  everything was all of a sudden. And that voice…he needed to get out of the classroom before Thorin Oakenshield noticed there was something really wrong with him.

"I…No, I just…I believe I need to kill my best friend." Thranduil said hating just how deep and husky and filled with want was his voice, he grabbed his books glancing at Thorin before running away from the classroom. 

He never quite noticed the half-smiled Thorin directed his way.

                  _**2\. Doggy**_

The second time he got the message…

…Well, actually, the second time he got the message at an inappropriate time he was about to go to the office of Professor Thorin Oakenshield for his final paper and his grades. 

He stopped right in front of the office, rolling his eyes at how dramatic Galadriel sounded before opening the file. 

He froze in place.

It was the same image, with the same photomontage only this time around they were in a doggy position with the face of Thorin on the top man pounding the one wearing Thranduil’s face quite enthusiastically. 

Thranduil bit the inside of his cheek while holding himself before his wild dreams and fantasies could get out of control. Just like the last few times he could not take his eyes off of the image, and he felt lust and want and need building up inside himself and traveling southwards. He swallowed ready to turn around and go to the restroom when the door of the office opened and there it was Thorin Oakenshield in all his hot glory.

Thranduil was going to kill Elrond and Galadriel.

"Mr. Greenwood, are you quite all right?" Thorin furrowed his brows a little, his eyes twinkling strangely as they glanced at Thorin.

Thranduil opened his mouth but he found his ability for speaking was failing him at the moment.  And, of course, because the Valar hated him and he was born on an unlucky day, the damn man neared him placing his hand on Thranduil’s forehead.

"You look quite flustered, like you have been to most of my classes, are you sick or something?" 

Thranduil jerked away placing his backpack in front of him, right above his crotch shaking his head. He grabbed his phone with his free hand promising a slow dead to his friends.

"N-no…" Thranduil cleared his throat shaking his head. "No, I apologize, I seem to be quite in a predicament."

Thorin furrowed his brows and, Thranduil could see there was something the man wanted to say, he hesitated before giving Thranduil the half-smile that usually had the blond daydreaming all day.

"You have to go kill another of your friends?" He asked in a conspiratorial tone.

Thranduil smiled back trying to shake the gif out of his head, “Yes, something like that.”

"Well, let me tell you then you are one of the best students I have in a long time." Thorin smiled again going inside his office before bringing the paper to Thranduil. "Excellent analysis and well, you are at the top of the class so you don’t have to worry."

Thranduil glanced at Thorin nodding, he grabbed the paper almost dropping everything when the man’s fingertips brushed against his own hand. Thranduil turned red and with one final mumbled good-bye he left.

He was so going to kill Elrond and Galadriel.

                ** _3\. The side-doggy - the lazy morning sex_**

Thranduil had gotten used to his friends making him aroused at the wrong time and with the best images the bastards could get around the internet. So, he didn’t even bother to hide the fact he was opening the file on a busy, rainy afternoon inside a café with his clothes dripping wet, his hair a mess and his backpack completely drenched.

He almost gasped at the image of himself quite enjoying himself while Thorin was spooning him going at it as always, with enthusiasm and arousal. He sighed ready to put his mobile away but, in his distraction, he crashed against someone.

He would have fallen to the floor, quite ungracefully, if it wasn’t for the pair of strong arms that held him tightly.

"Mr.Greenwood, I’m starting to think being flustered and red when I’m around is quite an habit of yours." 

Thranduil was going to kill Celeborn this time around.

He lifted his eyes to see Thorin Oakenshield smiling at him, his hands still holding Thranduil on his feet, their bodies way too close for Thranduil to hold back.

"Professor Oakenshield." Thranduil said clearing his throat after how weak his voice sounded.

"Thorin, please." And the man looked quite happy saying this. "I’m not longer your Professor."

"Right, then…I’m Thranduil." He said smiling weakly when Thorin grinned brightly.

"May I…" Here Thorin hesitated looking around. "I mean, if you don’t have any more friends to kill, may I tempted you with a cup of tea or coffee? I think you need something warm."

Thranduil almost stopped breathing, he urged his brain to function properly and to not fuck up this golden chance. He straightened up missing the contact of those warm hands around his forearms.

"I actually have to kill yet another of my friends." Thranduil said. "But I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea first. The rain was quite wet…I…I mean, cold."

Thorin chuckled and Thranduil was so tempted to facepalm.

"One of this days you will have to tell me why is that you go on a murder rampage with your friends." Thorin commented lightly while guiding him to an empty table.

Thranduil didn’t thought telling Thorin about his friends sending porn gifs to him with their faces photoshop-ed on the actors at the most inappropriate moments would be such a good idea. 

_**4\. A column and Ivy** _

The last time he got one of those images he was about to go back to his date.

He looked at the gif and, this time around, while he most certainly felt aroused he also felt nervous.

There was a message of ‘good luck’ and ‘don’t mess up’ and ‘you do remember how it is done, right?’ and of course another one with ‘have you done this before?’

Thranduil rolled his eyes putting his mobile away while exiting the restroom only to crash against his date and almost dropping to the floor. He heard the deep laughter and those strong arms holding him up. He sighed in resignation, mainly because he had grown accustomed to doing something equally idiotic whenever Thorin Oakenshield was nearby.

"You really lost your balance whenever I’m near, don’t you?" The damn man sounded so smug, with his big smirk and sparkling blue eyes.

"Don’t flatter yourself, I’m merely distracted by a message I just got." Thranduil tried to sounded confident and all but he soon found himself incapable of looking any dignify as the man leaned in to capture his lips in his.

"So, I just paid for the meal and was wondering if you would like to go home, with me….to my home, I mean." Thorin babbled and Thranduil smiled.

"Sure, that sounds…wonderful."

 

**L is for Lucky**

"What are you doing?" Tauriel wrapped her arms around Kíli, she smiled bending to place her chin on the young dwarf who was staring at Thranduil and Thorin arguing over some nonsense. 

"They just…they’re fighting again." Kili said placing his hands on top of Tauriel’s ones, the she-elf chuckled glancing at the Kings who were about to either kiss or broke each other’s nose.

"You do know they usually do this before having sex, right?" Fíli commented making a face, Kíli groaned shaking his head while Tauriel merely laughed.

"I just…" Kíli trailed off tilting his head so he could look at Tauriel. "I wonder if King Thranduil know how lucky he is? If Uncle knows how lucky he is?"

Tauriel furrowed her brows moving away from Kíli but never stopping their contact with one another, she lifted her eyes to see her King who was now bending slightly with his eyes gleaming rather brightly and her lips slightly part. Thorin was so close, they both were so close…

"I mean, they wouldn’t fight so much if they understood this, right?" Kíli shook his head but his features softened when suddenly Thorin grabbed Thranduil and both Kings were soon wrapped in a hot kiss.

Tauriel then leaned in to kiss Kíli on the cheek, she grabbed his hand and dragged him away to give their Kings some privacy.

"I think they know how lucky they are, they’re just too afraid and they still think too much about the past to be so openly affectionate with one another."

"You know? Tauriel is right, Kíli." Fíli said patting his brother on the back. "You count yourself lucky you and Tauriel fell in love almost immediately without the prejudices of our people getting in the middle."

Tauriel blushed looking away rather shyly, Kíli grinned nodding while placing a soft kiss on Tauriel’s hand.

"Besides, those two love each other, they just need more time before is all about kissing and groping and showing in public, then you will start complaining about them having no shame." Fíli continued.

Kíli made a face and Tauriel laughed before adding, “Yes, you should enjoy these moments because, knowing my King and your uncle, I think we’re going to start finding them in compromising positions in places they shouldn’t be.”

This last bit made Fíli and Kíli shivered in horror.

 

**N is for Noisy**

When they were invited to the Coronation of King Elessar he never thought, not even in his wildest dreams, his room would be placed right beside the room his uncle and King Thranduil shared.

If he had known this, he would have asked for a change.

It didn’t matter the cost.

Kíli pressed his hands to his ears, wondering why he hadn’t acceded to go with Tauriel, Legolas and Gimli to the wall and decided to go to his room to sleep. He glared at the wall while playing with the idea of just ignored what was happening but…

_“Valar, Thorin…Oh, harder, I need you to THERE…YES!! HARDER!”_

Kíli turned around placing the pillow above his head, he couldn’t believe the sounds coming from the next room. There were moans and groans and wood hitting the wall and cracking noises and- Oh, by Mahal, he didn’t know King Thranduil was so loud!

_“Beg! Beg Elven-King or I’ll stop.”  
_

_“Please, My King…”_

Kíli opened his eyes horrified, he stood up, grabbing his boots, his shirt he decided it was time to leave the room. He closed the door just on time to hear Thranduil screamed to the world Thorin’s name.

                                          *****                              *****

Fíli looked over at his brother with worry, he sat down to see the heavy bags under Kíli’s eyes, the tired bearing he had on him and huge yawn he just produced. 

“You look tired.” Fíli commented. “I thought you went to sleep early after the party. You said you were…what happened?”

Fíli trailed off when Kíli glared at no one in particular before crossing his arms.

“I went to sleep but uncle and King Thranduil decided last night was time to play the prisoner and the guard game last night.” Kíli said, Fíli opened his eyes looking half-amused and half-horrified. “Then, they decided to play the helpless butler and the just master and finally they decided to play the peasant and the King.”

Fíli winced, “Don’t tell me they were…”

“Yes! They were having sex right next door and wouldn’t shut up at all” Kíli shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep, I woke up with King Thranduil’s screams and moans and then to uncle screaming orders and…”

“Woah, there little brother, no more information for me.” Fíli said lifting his hands. “I can live without knowing any of this.”

Kíli glared at his brother, crossing his arms while resting his head against the wall. Fíli felt some sympathy for Kíli, whenever they were in the mountain and caught Thorin having sex with Thranduil they could run almost immediately, but…well, sleeping right beside them…Fíli then caught sight of Tauriel who was making her way towards them.

“You know? You should get revenge on them.” Fíli said suddenly, at Kíli’s puzzle look Fíli elaborated. “Well, they probably are going to sleep tonight…or are sleeping right now…you should take Tauriel with you and let them know how noisy you two can be. Let’s see how they like it to be awoken by loud sex from someone they see everyday.”

 

**M is for Mortal**

It started with Thorin sneezing.

Thranduil stopped his contemplation of the ceiling to turn around to see Thorin sitting at his desk working on some boring paperwork while Thranduil was lazing around in his private office. The Elven-king sat almost immediately and, if Thorin had lifted his eyes from the paperwork, he would had noticed there was concern in those grey eyes. Thorin sniffled seeking with his free hand from something inside one of his pockets when another sneeze caught him off guard. 

Thorin sneezed again and Thranduil tensed.

The Elven-King tilted his head, his hands grabbing the sofa while his eyes stared at the Dwarven-King who was cleaning at his nose while making faces. Suddenly, Thorin furrowed his brows lifting his head to see Thranduil looking at him.

“What was that?” Thranduil finally asked and, if Thorin had been more attentive and without so much stress or fever getting to him he would have been more understanding and caught the strangle tone in which Thranduil spoke.

“What was what?” Thorin replied rather harshly sniffing again while blowing his nose on his handkerchief.

“That…why are you doing that?” Thranduil lifted his hand pointing at Thorin.

“I’m sneezing. Haven’t you seen anyone sneeze before, Thranduil?”  Thorin questioned quirking a brow.

“Of course I have!” Thranduil answered rather flustered.

The Elven-King felt suddenly angered by the mocking tone coming from  Thorin, he felt insulted that Thorin thought him so ignorant. Thranduil wasn’t talking about the sneeze in particular, he was asking more specifically as to what Thorin was experiencing this. He had seen humans, mortal humans, sneeze and get sick and then die. He had never…He had never seen a dwarf suffering from this before.

“We were there to see Tilda get this  _cold.”_ Here Thorin had to smile because Thranduil said this as if the mere word taste wrong on his lips. “I saw Bard getting all worried about her because she was sick. Are you sick too?”

Thorin stretched out, he stood up shivering a little while making his way to Thranduil. He could feel the eyes of the Elven-King on him, those grey orbs glancing at him with such a deep and meaningful stare. Thranduil lifted his hand to touch the red cheeks of his lover, his brows furrowing when he realized Thorin was warm. Thorin leaned into the touch with a moment of clarity appearing on his mind; he remembered the day when they were in Dale and Tilda had been sick. She, however, was so excited by their visit that she forgo her care to go and greet them. Bard had been rather worried because it had been snowing and Thranduil. while gentle and kind with kids, could not really grasp the concept of humans and mortals in general getting sick.

“I think I may be a little sick.” Thorin finally accepted giving Thranduil a half-smile, Thranduil’s face darkened at the news his eyes lost the gleam they usually held whenever looking over at Thorin.

“Why? Are you…are you sure?” Thranduil inquired, Thorin tilted his head sitting down beside the elf shaking his head.

“I am pretty sure. I’ve been feeling pretty bad since the other day and as to why…” Thorin glanced at Thranduil wriggling his eyebrows in an attempted to look rather mischievous. “My beloved, you insist on having sex in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the snow because you couldn’t wait to ride until we were back home.”

Thranduil blushed a little, he turned to Thorin opening his eyes at the memory. Thorin chuckled because Thranduil had just throw him to the ground and proceed to ravish him in the middle of nowhere before their personal guard would come looking for them. Of course, Thorin knew he should have changed clothes soon after but, Thranduil had been so happy and full of energy that day he just have to take advantage of their moments together.

“So, this is my fault?” Thranduil was not sounding very fond or casual at the moment. For the very first time, Thorin realized there was something strange about the elf.

Thorin opened his mouth but he sneezed again just before coughing, Thranduil opened his eyes alarmed kneeling down he cupped Thorin’s face with his hands trying to look for answers or instructions as to what he should do. The Dwarven-King softened a little coughing some more before he could speak without interruption.

“You have never seen anyone sick before, have you?” Thorin finally asked.

“I have. I have seen mortal men, Kings and peasants sick.” Thranduil replied with his eyes doing a quick check-up of his lover. “I’ve never seen a dwarf sick, I…I have seen humans die with less than a sneeze.”

Thorin opened his eyes in realization,  Thranduil looked away not used at having someone read him so easily. Thorin caressed Thranduil’s cheek leaning in until Thranduil couldn’t look away.

“I’m not going to die.” Thorin said firmly. “This is just a cold. I should have changed clothes that day because they were wet and well, we really spent a lot of time having fun on the snow.”

Thranduil tried to smile but it came strained, Thorin pressed his forehead to Thranduil’s one, his head was starting to hurt and he had the sudden need of going to sleep for a little while.

“You shouldn’t get sick.” Thranduil said while his hands wrapped around the royal coat, Thorin chuckled and Thranduil glared at him because he was being serious.

“You shouldn’t worry about this. I promise you I wouldn’t leave your side until I was too old to keep fighting fate.” Thorin commented lightly. “This is just a cold and it is worthy as long as I can see your pleasure and I can feel you around me.”

Thranduil nodded briefly furrowing his brows when he realized Thorin was speaking slowly, rather sleepily.

“Do you need anything?” Thranduil asked softly. “Can I do anything to make you feel better?”

Thorin wriggled his brows again, Thranduil rolled his eyes.

“Anything but that.” Thranduil snorted.

“Well, maybe some tea and something to eat. I think I’m going to lay down for a little while.” Thorin replied. 

“Very well, I see what I can do.” 

By the time Thranduil was back with Dís following closed behind, Thorin was already fast asleep on the sofa. Dís assured the Elven-King this  _cold_ would pass and everything would go back to normal in no time. Thranduil wanted to believe it. He really wanted to believe everything was to go back to the way it was but this…this only reminded Thranduil in a distant future Thorin would close his eyes to the world forever and Thranduil would be left alone. The Elven-King scared away those darkened thoughts by laying beside Thorin, snuggling closer to the dwarf while resting his face in the crook of his neck. 

Thorin mumbled something wrapping his arm around the elf, holding him protectively to him. In no time, Thranduil was fast asleep thinking he would give his immortal life gladly if he were to know Thorin and himself would forever be like they were now. 

Happy and together.

 

**O is for Oblivion**

Thranduil survived.

Thorin did not.

Years passed, centuries, millenniums…Time became an enemy Thranduil wasn’t sure how to fight. He saw great Kingdoms raised and fall, he watched as men became good and turned evil. He saw the earth changed and shape into something welcoming of the new world.

And, as all of this happened, his people, Thorin’s people and even Bilbo’s people were forgotten. They became legends, myths to feed the minds of children and youths.

Thranduil refused to go and, he wasn’t even sure the path to the Undying Lands was even there anymore. He didn’t care though, there was only one single thing, one single momentum he held dear and that was the Heart of the Mountain. The only living memory he had of Thorin. 

Thranduil faced the new world with mistrust and a hint of wariness, he observed the technology and the people moving around him. Sometimes they noticed him, some others they did not.

Then, when Thranduil thought it would be better to watch this age of the world die from afar he found him.

Their eyes meet and Thranduil knew it was him.

Taller, hair short, broad shoulders and a half-smile adorning his features; Thorin Oakenshield look just as stunning in human form as he did when he was a dwarf. 

The man approached him and Thranduil shivered in anticipation. 

The man smiled, greeted him and move past him.

Thranduil stood there with his heart breaking when he realized the smile, the stare wasn’t meant for him. It was meant for a stranger that had been caught staring at the man, it wasn’t for Thranduil but for a stranger.

Thorin didn’t remember.

And Thranduil couldn’t forget.

 

**P is for Parenthood**

Thorin didn’t understand this concept quite well.

Sure, he knew what being a parent was and what they were supposed to do and not to do. He had helped with his nephews and all. He wasn’t that stupid. But, to actually be a parent and to experience the wonders of parenthood…well…he didn’t go that far.

Not until he met Thranduil and his son Legolas.

He thought it would be fun. Hot dad who was alone and….well, he was hot and fun and funny and, by the gods, did the man could scream. Thorin enjoyed spending time with Thranduil, enjoyed doing things with him to the point he fell in love and found himself considering the ramifications of this.

And, one of those things was Legolas.

Thranduil had been pretty clear: No Legolas, no Thranduil.

Thus, at first, Thorin tried to be condescending, he was being a little selfish in this matter. 

Then, the little kid started dragging him around his home. Inviting him to play, showing him his drawings and those dinosaur toys he got for his birthdays and Christmas. Legolas would usually go to him for whatever it was he felt suddenly enchanted by. And Thorin soon found himself in love with the boy.

He found himself going out with Legolas to the park, or going to the Natural Museum or preparing dinner or breakfast for Thranduil. They went to the mall together to get Thranduil’s birthday gift, or the anniversary gift or even Christmas gifts. Thorin found himself sleeping next to Legolas waiting for Thranduil to get home or building a fortress of pillows while playing with his nephews and Legolas in the backyard.

Soon, Thorin found himself scolding at Legolas after scaring them, or rushing to help the little boy when he fell of the stairs. Thorin had become what he never thought he would be: a father. And, while he wasn’t completely sure what he was doing could be counted as parenthood, Thranduil would usually smile and assure him it was.

“Stop glaring at the child, she is only six.” Thranduil whispered in Thorin’s ear, he was half-amused, half-exasperated by the sudden protectiveness coming from Thorin.

“I don’t care, she is too old for our Little Leaf.” Thorin said glaring at the black-hair kid who was smiling shyly at Legolas while Legolas babbled about the T-Rex Thorin had given to him.

Thranduil rolled his eyes intertwining his fingers with Thorin’s, he loved it when Thorin spoke of Legolas in such a way. It usually sounded natural whenever Thorin wasn’t so self-conscious of what he was doing or saying.

“She is a child, Thorin. You should start getting used to this because Legolas is going to be quite the handsome man.” Thranduil said smirking when Thorin turned to him horrified. “He will attract men and women and we will have to deal with his dates.”

“We will see.” Thorin grumbled glaring at Thranduil as the man laughed. Thorin didn’t understand why Thranduil thought this was so funny, but watching Thranduil laughed like this brought a smile to his face. 

Hopefully, they wouldn’t have to deal with Legolas being interested on dating until he was at least forty. 

 

**Q is for Quarrel**

“I thought you love me.”

“This has nothing to do with my feelings for you.”

“But, those feelings mean nothing and won’t help to dissuade you to stop this madness.”

“It’s not madness! I have to!”

“You don’t have to do nothing! But of course, what can I expect from someone like you? An ambitious King who has always look forward for glory and material things? Much like your grandfather!”

The room went silent.

Thorin clenched his fists closed lifting his chin with his eyes gleaming in anger and disappointment. Thranduil realized what he had just said, the implications of his words made him feel guilty but, in his stubbornness, he too lifted his chin in defiance. 

“I’ll go.” Thorin finally said, cold and unfeeling. “Don’t wait for me. If you are right, then I won’t be back. If I am right, I don’t think I will be capable of making you suffer the company of someone that behaves much like Thrór.”

Thranduil felt weak, his knees trembled unable to hold his weight. The Elven-King heard the door of his private office closed with a loud bang, he stared into the far wall unable to grasp his mind around what had just happened. He swallowed his tears, his sadness, his own anger. He stood frozen in place, with his heart twisting in pain inside his chest.

“Are you going to let him go?” Legolas asked softly approaching his father with sympathy. He grabbed his father’s forearm and his heart broke at the lost expression on Thranduil’s face. “Father, go for him. Don’t let him go like this.”

Thranduil glanced at his son, Legolas gave him a small smiled and Thranduil nodded turning around before leaving the room.

Legolas sighed hoping this was something that could be fixed. 

 

**R is for Rude**

Bard had always enjoy going around with Thorin and Thranduil.

Being around both Kings was always a great adventure for him, he sat down glancing at the Half-Elf Elrond looking mildly exasperate at Thorin who kept interrupting the man from Gondor, Boromir. He knew how to deal with Thorin, but these people around this council had no idea how to deal with a sexually frustrate Dwarven-King and an embarrassed Elven-King who was squirming on his chair glaring at Thorin.

“All I’m saying…” Boromir started gritting his teeth, Thorin snorted lifting a hand.

“All you’re saying is you’re the only one fighting and suffering.” Thorin rolled his eyes. “I’ve heard men of Gondor thought themselves self-important but I didn’t realized how much. You should see what we have to face to keep the North clear of evil, or what the Dunedain really do, or what Bilbo and his nephew had to suffer to be here.”

Elrond leaned in stopping Boromir from answering, “I believe, Lord Boromir understands this, what he means…”

“I know what he means.” Thorin grumbled. “Don’t let me get start with you, you hidden in this Valley when we could have this meeting in Erebor or Mirkwood or even that damned Golden Forest. It would be easier for all of us instead of having the meeting here.”

“Easy for what?” One of the elf’s asked puzzle and Thorin turned to Gandalf who looked away and then to Elrond who sighed tiredly.

“You haven’t told them?” Thorin asked exasperated, Bilbo snorted hiding his smile, his eyes crossed with those of Bard who was about ready to laugh as well.

“No, Thorin, that was the idea of the meeting.” Thranduil replied. “Now, if you shut up and stop interrupting my kin and everyone else we could end with this meeting or…”

“Or what? You throw me into the dungeons? Again?” Thorin said smirking while Thranduil blushed a pretty interesting shade of red and Legolas and Kili seemed rather mortified. “What is it going to be this time? Prisoner or lost guests?”

“Shut up, Dwarven-King…” Thranduil said threateningly. 

“But, honey, if you want to have your fun you have to wait, last time we were here the accommodations from Lord Elrond were far more suitable for me than yours.”  Thorin replied. “Unless Lord Elrond has some caverns we do not know about.”

This comment made everyone turned to Elrond who suddenly seemed pretty dumbstruck, Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Thorin and Thorin narrowed his eyes at him. It was made pretty clear for those who knew them the discussion between both Kings had nothing to do with the grave dangers happening around Middle Earth.

Bard rolled his eyes chuckling when another discussion ensued and soon everyone around was discussing different things that had nothing to do with the reason as to why they were summoned to Rivendell. Soon, Gloin joined in the discussion because he remembered, quite bitterly, the time they spent in the Elven-King’s dungeons. Bilbo shook his head resting his cheek on his hand watching around as soon elves and dwarves started fighting left and right with Thorin insulting every single one of them.

“So much for a peaceful meeting, eh, Lord Elrond?” Bilbo commented lightly, Elrond glared at Bilbo before massaging the bridge of his nose.

Bilbo cleared his throat standing up, “Very well, my dear folks, that’s ENOUGH!”

Bilbo shook his head looking around, “There are more important things happening around. So we’re going to sit and discuss them.”

“Mr.Baggins…” Thorin started but Bilbo narrowed his eyes at him and Thorin soon closed his mouth grumbling and crossing his arms.

“Ah, of course, you do listen to him, but when I do or say something I’m completely ignored.” Thranduil mumbled looking away rather coldly straightening himself up.

Thorin winced, “It’s not that…”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, Bard laughed again and Legolas simply shook his head. Thorin shifted uncomfortably trying to reach for Thranduil.

“I just…I do listen to you…”

“I don’t get it, what the hell is going on?” Boromir was the only one brave enough to ask, in all honesty, he must be the only one to meet both Kings for the first time.

“King Thorin is merely cranky whenever Father decides to deny him sex.” Legolas explained rather tiredly. “They haven’t done anything in over a month because Kili and I made sure they didn’t scare us during the trip. Or during our stay here, our rooms are right next to each other.”

Boromir looked horrified for a moment, Elrond looked resign and Thorin and Thranduil were now whispering something to one another.

Bard cleared his throat looking around the council with his amusement clear on his face, “Well, my dear Lords, shall we continue?

 

**S is for Sin**

Thorin felt the lust stirring in his loins at the sight of the man.

Blond hair falling like a river of gold on the alabaster skin of his back, muscles tensing ready for the comeback. Those eyes shinning like the moon in the midst of the nights and the well shaped form of abdomen and legs moving like a dancing harlot were enough to distract him. 

Thorin lowered his guard and the man smirk.

A smirk that promised pain and pleasure all in a single dance.

 

**T is for Teasing**

The deal was pretty simple: Thorin could do anything he wanted and Thranduil couldn’t say or do nothing about it.

The Elven-King felt warm coiling up in his lower abdomen, his hands grabbed the armrests of the chair while his chest trembled under the heavy breathing. Thranduil closed his eyes, his skin sensitive and tingling with different sensations while calloused fingertips slide freely around the jumping muscles. 

Thorin smirked, his eyes darkening while he moved closer, he placed the locks of blond hair aside leaning in to brush lightly the pointy form of an elven ear. Thranduil tensed holding back a moan behind a surprised gasp, Thorin scratched the skin of a naked back as a punishment and a warning for the sound and Thranduil clenched his lips closed, closing his eyes when those lips wrapped softly around his ear. The short beard of the dwarf scratched playfully the sensitive skin of the ear while those lips nibbled softly on the elven flesh. 

Thranduil grabbed the chair harder, Thorin kissed his way down the curve of the ear, his tongue rubbing lightly, twirling around before he wrapped his lips around the earlobe, sucking tenderly while his fingers caressed the long, elegant neck of the Elf.

Thorin could see Thranduil was slowly losing his battle of patience, the dwarf smirked working his way to the other ear. He breathed softly rubbing his beard on the pointy form of the ear while his fingertips decided to map out the form of the ear he had been kissing and nibbling moments before. 

“Are you going to give in, Elven-King?” Thorin whispered softly, nuzzling Thranduil’s ear before repeating why he did with the other one. He suck on the earlobe, kiss the length of the sensible organ enjoying just how undone Thranduil was starting to look. “Say it, say it and I shall give you what you desire…beg to me, O Elven-King and I shall give you pleasure beyond measure.”

Thranduil swallowed with his lips parting, quivering as he tried to find his voice while Thorin brushed his lips against his ear, nibbling on the pointy end only to lick and kiss his way to the earlobe, those hands that usually work on the forges or on paperwork, now were working on his flesh, moving down his chest scratching where they could marking the naked chest of the elf. Thranduil tried to resist, he tried to ignored Thorin was now playing with him, going from one ear to the other, blowing softly before kissing and licking, the Elven-King coulnd’t help but imagine that same clever mouth wrapped around his hardened member.

Thorin smirked wrapping his lips around the earlobe and pulling playfully, just as Thranduil turned around with his eyes completely darkened by desire.

“Take me, undone me…make me scream your name and let you claim ownership on my body…but, by the Valar end with this torture now!” 

Thorin smirked again bowing his head mockingly before sealing the deal with a searing kiss. If the Elven-king thought he was going to make his night easier, Thorin would soon show him just how mistaken he was.

 

**U is for Union**

They did it in the privacy of Thranduil’s Kingdom.

They had fought over it, of course. Thorin wanted it to be under the mountain, Thranduil to be in a place where the sun actually reached them. Kíli, Fili and Bard made wages as to who would win the fight, Tauriel and Legolas didn’t approve of this. 

In the end, Thranduil won, and Thorin accepted rather begrudgingly, not without asking that their wedding night should be celebrate in whatever form Thorin desired. This seemed to be fine with Thranduil who smirked and blush and suddenly was very much aroused by the idea.There were few guests and among them was Bard, who watched with fascination the beautiful garments on the Elven-King contrasting against the more strong, warrior-like ones from Thorin. 

There were words in elvish and dwarvish, there were promises in the common tongue and there were stares filled with love and understanding and peace. Bard placed his hands on Tilda’s shoulders who was watching the scene with a brilliant smile and gleaming eyes, for her this was the ending of a fairy tale, those tales Bilbo sometimes wrote and Tilda read with happiness.

For the rest of the presents, it was something bound to happen at some point. Thorin wouldn’t live forever and Thranduil wanted this to be a memory…to be something they would engraved in their hearts and minds.

Bard looked away from the couple to see Legolas, the young elf was staring with longing and joy in his features. Their eyes crossed and Bard offered a single smile the Elven-prince returned.

It was good to know the world was still a peaceful place to enjoy the union of such contradiction of races. It was a beacon of hope that, maybe, in a near future, hate and misunderstandings would be surpassed to give way to something more happier and peaceful. 

 

**V is for Vacillation**

It broke his heart.

He looked over at the glass of whisky on his hand while watching the growing darkness on his room. He felt his body giving in, his mind a complete mess of thoughts that didn’t have any order or any specific aim. He just sat there existing while his eyes filled with unshed tears at what he had lost. 

He thought of all the chances, those moments in which almost happened…in which he almost stopped hesitating and gave that final leap of faith. But he was afraid, he was afraid of loving the other man so much his own feelings would be his undone. 

Now, it was over.

He was sitting here, alone, drunk and with no one to love or loving him back, while Thranduil was happy, smiling and living with the man who didn’t hesitated to show him the world Thorin had always wanted to show him.

 

**W is for Welcome**

Thorin watched Thranduil walking around the garden he had made for the Elven-King at the highest point in the mountain. Thranduil touched the growing flowers and the different flora growing in such a place while afternoon feel on their land. 

“You look pensive.” Thorin approached his lover with a serious stare, Thranduil stopped what he was doing to look over at Thorin.

“I am.” Thranduil leaning in to nuzzle the short beard of his lover before seeking out his lips. The kiss was short, but full of tenderness leaving Thranduil smiling and Thorin breathless.

“I do not need to ask what you were thinking about. Or, rather who.” Thorin finally said while caressing the green leaves of the only tree that was starting to grow in the mountain.

Thranduil sighed and Thorin could see sorrow in those grey eyes, he grabbed Thranduil’s hand squeezing lightly.

“I missed him.” Thranduil finally said, he had missed his son since he left the day of the battle.

He had missed Legolas all this time, with his heart always on his son wherever he was. Thorin had been understanding, even when they were still wary of each other, when they had come to an understanding and when they finally started their relationship, Thorin had understood the pain eating at the Elven-king’s heart. But, when winter approached, it was when Thranduil would give in sadness and solitude while coming to this garden to try and look beyond Erebor and Mirkwood and see if, perhaps, his elven eyes could catch a glimpse of his son.

Thorin hated seeing Thranduil like this.

He loved Thranduil too much to allow this pain take over the fragile soul of a father. And to bring sorrow to the heart of his beloved.

“I have a surprise for you,Love.” Thorin commented softly, Thranduil lifted his face curiosity gleaming in his eyes. 

“A surprise?” Thranduil cheered up at this, he loved it whenever Thorin decided to indulge his every whim.

Thorin smiled, “Yes, I….I love you. I’ve been…”

Thranduil quirked a brow amused, “Go on, I won’t bite…hard.”

Thorin rolled his eyes and took a step back, “You do bite hard. But…I hope you won’t bite my surprise because that would be highly inappropriate.”

“What do you…” Thranduil trailed off, his heart falling at his feet at the sight of Legolas glaring murderously at Thorin before turning his blue eyes to his father.

“Ada, I really didn’t need to hear that last part.” Legolas commented trying to smile and lighten up the moment.

“Legolas.” Thranduil whispered approaching his son before wrapping him in a strong embrace.

Thorin smiled softly watching as Legolas cried silently embracing his father as well.  It had been so long, the silence had endured between them long enough for them to understand family was everything they had. Family was everything Legolas had. The young elf mouthed a thank you to Thorin who bowed his head placing his right hand on his chest the way he had seen Thranduil do in the past.

He walked away, allowing the moment for father and son to reconnect again.

 

**X is for X-dresser**

Thorin was trying to hold back.

His hands were rubbing the sides of the firm body pressed against his. His growing bulge was being rubbed by the exquisite form of a firm, full ass while his hands kept the game of moving up and down, lowering themselves until he was capable of rising up the dress. His partner moaned tilting the head to the side to allow the sweet caress of Thorin’s lips on the pulse point down to the expose shoulder. Thorin tasted the flesh with languid licks and sharp nibbles, his partner arched his back bucking his hips so the curved form of his ass was rubbing against his crotch.

“Fuck….” Thorin moaned and Thranduil smirked.

“That’s the idea.” The blond -haired man whispered breathlessly, throwing his head back to rest against the shoulder of his lower while Thorin lifted the dress allowing his hands easy access to the smooth, warm flesh of firm thighs.

“Oh, fuck me…” Thorin growled when his hands brushed against the silky material of a small, tight thong covering the growing hardness of Thranduil.

“You…you put on panties…” Thorin growled huskily and Thranduil nodded whimpering. 

“I…I thought you may like it…” Thranduil bit his lower lip trying to hold back his moans when Thorin cupped the thong covered dick of his partner squeezing teasingly. “Aaah, Thorin I….I also prepared myself in the restaurant.”

“Fuck, Thranduil….Fuck….I’m just…I…” Thorin could barely speak, he turned his lover around crashing their lips together. Thranduil tried to move with the high heels he had used for their night out, Thorin grabbed him by his waist lifting him slightly before throwing him to the bed, placing himself on top of Thranduil.

“Your a naughty slut, you prepared yourself in the restaurant, in a restroom fill with people?” Thorin asked rather turn on, Thranduil nodded wrapping a leg around Thorin who was already working on taking his pants off.

“Yes, Sir. I did…”

Thorin growled again and soon the both of them were engaged in another heated kiss. The rest of the night was filled with moans and screams of pleasure until neither could moved a single muscles and they ended up sleeping entangled in one another.

                                                 ************************

Morning arrived with Thranduil nuzzling Thorin’s neck, Thorin caressing the exposed back of his lover with their legs still mingled with one another. 

“So, did you like it?” Thranduil asked playfully, Thorin snorted nodding satisfied.

“You look rather stunning in red, the dress was perfect and the way you moved, and …” Thorin was cut off by Thranduil moving on top of him, their lips met slowly, teasingly while the blond man rolled his hips.

“Did you like it because I look like a woman?” Thranduil questioned in a whisper, Thorin quirked a brow wrapping his right arm around Thranduil’s hips lifting himself so he was sitting with Thranduil positioned on his lap.

“I loved it because it was you, just as I loved it when you dress up as a King, or when we tried it out in the cinema or that time you want us to play boss and employee, or…” Thorin smirked when Thranduil shut him with a kiss, soon both men were highly involved in a heated make-up session that was only stopped when Thranduil felt Thorin entering him slowly.

“Oh, Thorin…” Thranduil whimpered wrapping his legs around Thorin’s waist when the man turned them around so Thranduil was lying on his back. “Thorin…”

"I love you, Thank you.” Thorin whispered thrusting slowly, rolling his hips whenever he moved forward. “Next time, Love, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Thranduil arched his back putting Thorin closer to him, his lips brushing against the earlobe of his lover.

“Next time…” Thranduil spoke with his voice filled with lust and need. “I want you…on a dress… before I…I have my wicked way with you…”

Thorin smiled speeding up his thrust, Thranduil had such a marvelous imagination he had no doubt next time promise to be a pleasurable adventure.

 

**Y is for Yield**

They circled one another.

Their eyes crossing with stares filled with passion and hatred, with lust and anger. Their muscles tensed, their feet moving sideways, one after the other while the steel of the swords in their hands touched tentatively. The sweat rolled down their backs and chest, the sun kissing the pale skin of the blond man while it reinforced the tanned on the dark-haired one.

The tension around them was palpable, no one said or did nothing. 

Everyone was waiting.

The blond-haired man smirked, his left food advancing and his hand forming a strange circular movement that made the swords clashed breaking the tension around them. 

Thorin Oakenshield, Prince of the Realm, smirked back parring the attack with easiness. His smirked, however, was soon erased when the man attacked again, and again. The man moved like the wind, fast and unpredictable, his movements were like the water, unyielding and insistent. His eyes gleamed like the fire, with life and determination. His strokes were like the earth, hard and defined, every thrust of his sword made the Prince stepped back, every attacked made Thorin struggled against the obvious easiness in which he was being defeated.

The blond-haired man smirked, his tongue caressing his lips slowly, his eyes darkening in a well-known stare. Thorin hesitated and soon the Prince found himself on his back with a sword pressing dangerously close to his neck and the shadow of the slave above him.

Thorin opened his eyes stopping with a gesture of his hand to the guards that were ready to help their Prince. The man was breathing hard lifting his chin in defiance.

“You have been defeat, my Lord.” The man said with a deep unwavering voice, a voice belonging to a free man. Not a slave.

“You fight well, for a slave.” Thorin replied back with equal defiance his voice, he could see his words annoyed the man. “Are you going to tell me your name, then?”

The man scowled with his eyes gleaming in puzzlement and uncertainty, “You told me I didn’t have to if I defeated you. You are on your back with my sword ready to end your life.”

Thorin made a face of agreement, “True, still…it would be nice to know your name before you end my life.”

Thorin could see the doubt in those blue eyes, he could see as the hold on the sword faltered. The man looked away, looked upwards and finally turned to the Prince stepping back before dropping the sword.

“Thranduil.” Thranduil turned around trying to ignore the intense stare coming from the Prince.

Thorin sat down looking at Thranduil with a renew smile, “Well, Thranduil…welcome to the Royal Palace of Erebor. You are now under my service.”

 

**Z is for Zoo**

It had been on one of their numerous dates with the kids.

Thorin had taken them to a private visit while laughing and playing around with the children before dragging Thranduil around the zoo. Thranduil had always be surprised Thorin would go to such lengths to make him and Legolas happy, to even make his nephews happy. Thranduil didn’t suspect anything, but he knew something was up when Kíli, Fíli and Legolas seemed adamant to go to the lion’s zone.

They arrived to see a picnic there, everything was fixed for them to sit down and enjoy an early dinner and Dwalin, Thorin’s best friend, would take the kids to pet the lion cubs. Thranduil glanced at Thorin wondering how was possible for this man to make him fall in love with him everyday, every second they spent together. 

“I have something for you…for us.” Thorin said suddenly nodding to the kids that were coming with a pet lion following them. 

Thranduil opened his eyes rather alarmed, but his eyes soon caught the flickering light of something attached to the cub. 

“You shouldn’t let them close to the lions.2 Thranduil tried to scold but Thorin was on his knee looking at him with such love and tenderness everything else was soon forgotten.

The lion cub got to them, his little paws touching the soft texture of the sheet they were sitting in. Thranduil flickered his eyes at Thorin then at the cub and his eyes soon fall upon the sight of a single ring attached to a blue ribbon.

“What…” Thranduil tried to speak but he was silenced by the pair of hands grabbing his, he lifted his eyes to see Thorin closer the man was smiling nervously at him.

“I…” Thorin trailed off and took a deep breath. “I love you, I have done so since you hit me with the car…”

“You’re not letting go of that one, are you?” Thranduil replied rolling his eyes when Thorin smirked and the kids snickered. 

“How can I? I meet you that day and you were a vision of light and wonder.” Thorin smiled half-amused, half-serious. Thranduil felt his cheeks burn when he was the subject of Thorin’s eyes all over again, this time around there was something else there.

“Thranduil, I love you, I love Legolas I love our lives together…I…” Thorin grabbed the cub who tried to fight him off,  the dark-haired man grabbed the ribbon putting the ring from it. “I want to grow old with you, to be by your side in the good, the bad, in sickness and in health…”

Thranduil was trembling unable to look away as Thorin grabbed his right hand in his lifting the ring.

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Thranduil sat there for a long time, silent and stunned his eyes on the ring while Thorin waited anxiously for an answer. When time seemed to pass and Thranduil didn’t do or say anything, Thorin’s face fell, his heart beating painfully. He was about to lower his arm when Thranduil stopped him, the kiss was unexpected but not unwanted. 

“Yes, Thorin…yes, I…I will marry you.”

Both men smiled at one another, wincing slightly at the shrieks of happiness and sudden mischief coming from the kids. Thranduil smiled again allowing Thorin to place the ring on his hand while sharing another kiss with him.


End file.
